The Place of The Heart
by TaintedLaughter
Summary: This story focuses on the FACE family, although later on it will be mostly America based, as the twins (Matthew and Alfred) are raised at 'Hetawarts' by their two fathers, both of which work there. Hijinks are bound to ensue, especially when they become old enough to be students.


I won't be using any characters from Harry Potter, but I will be using their world. The houses and such shall be the same, but the school itself shall be named Hetawarts...or just Hetwarts..? Not sure which one is preferable. Anyways, this will mostly follow Alfred along with his family. This story will soon skip ahead a few years so that school shenanigans may ensue. Most likely spanking (CP) in future chapters. You'll also see a lot more characters.

~.

* * *

"Come on now...that's a good lad..." Arthur murmured, staring down at the teary eyed infant bundled in his arms. With an exhale, the Briton's gaze flickers up to look across the expanse of his and Francis's living quarters, the man in question in a similar predicament to his own. "Well...at least they're quieter now..." he mused, watching as Francis holds their other child, humming something soothing.

"Oui, my poor petits bébés..." The Frenchman coos whilst Arthur holds back the urge to roll his eyes, unable to keep the faint, sleep deprived smile from slipping away. "Is Matthew asleep...?" he inquires, turning his gaze back to Alfred, who was still staring up at him with those large, tear filled eyes.

"Ah. Yes, for zhe past few minutes...et Alfred..?" Francis returns the inquiry as he makes his way carefully over to one of the two bassinets beside his and Arthur's bed. Said bassinets are clamped together, each having a frilly overhang in position. With a pleased smile, he sets the dozing child that had been in his arms onto the plush surface.

"Take a lucky guess..." As if on que, the infant Arthur is holding begins to fuss once more, a few high pitched whimpers slipping out from behind small, pink lips. "Let me hold him for a bit, mon cher..." Francis offers as he goes over and carefully takes the distraught bundle, earning a slight huff from his irate potions master of a husband. With a billow of his black robes, Arthur turns and leaves the room, only to return a few moments later with two objects in hand. A small vial with a somewhat large stopper and a plastic spoon.

Mumbling to himself, Arthur uncorks the vial and wedges it between his fingers before slipping the green plastic spoon into the substance, swirling it firmly so that the entire piece was coated. Once removed, the substance appears to harden a frosted light blue. At this point, Alfred had begun crying, softly at first and then slowly increasing in volume. Any louder and he would possibly wake up his twin; and then the cycle of tears would start anew. "Shh...Sh..." Francis attempts to sooth as Arthur moves closer after setting the vial down. The Briton then slips the potion coated spoon into the child's mouth, who almost immediately ceases all crying, the only sound an occasional sniffling murmur.

"There we go..." The two share a sigh of relief as this seems to calm their teething child, who is soon placed in the vacant bassinet, babbling quietly around the spoon and quickly settling.

Unceremoniously, Arthur and Francis flop onto the bed, Arthur tugging his robes off and tossing them over the edge of the bed to gather on the floor. Normally he would have them folded or placed in a hamper, no questions about it, but exhaustion weighed him down into the cushioned surface of the mattress. He had a strong feeling that he'd be short-tempered and unpleasant with his students in the morning...or well, more so than usual, from lack of sleep. Curling up so that his back was to his spouse, the man closed his eyes, not bothering to open them as he felt a presence press up against him, familiar with the feeling of Francis's arm coiling around his midsection.

"Arthur...?"

A faint grunt was given as reply.

"I zhink zhe boys are developing zhere lower and upper lateral incisors..."

Why was he being told this? What could possibly be gained when Arthur could be already snoozing? Oh, the pains of being married to the Charge Nurse of this accursed school...

"That's nice, dear..." the Briton managed to murmur, too tired to slew his usual sarcastic tone with the words as he had intended. "I'll try to find their dummys tommorow..."

Surprisingly, he doesnt get a response. Curiosity getting the best of him, Arthur risks a glance over his shoulder, just barely glimpsing his husband's closed eyes. With a content smile, he reaches down and pulls the cover up over them, happily giving into exhaustion.

~.

* * *

~.

"What in Merlin's name are they wearing?"

"Aren't zhey just precious...~?"

Having woken up in a somewhat groggy state of mind, Arthur had taken a bleary glance beside himself at the empty side of the bed and then to the empty bassinets. However, before he could work himself up into a panic, Arthur could hear faint cooing that was undoubtably coming from Francis, most likely in the main room. Otherwise known as his office. After taking care of his hygienic needs and dressing in clean robes, Arthur left the bedroom, immediately greeted by the sight of Francis cradling both children whilst sitting on one of the thick armchairs of dark green and silver. However, what caught his gaze the most was that his little boys were wearing...dresses?

"They're...bloody hell, Francis! Explain!"

With an almost aggravated huff that his love wasn't fawning over the absolutely adorable clothing he'd put their children in, Francis shifted slightly as to keep said children comfortable. "Zhey're midgie dresses with lovely little french collars and matching vintage lace bonnets..." Alfred wore one of a pale blue whilst Matthew's was closer to lavender, both boys not seeming to mind in the least. Although Matthew appeared to be half asleep whilst his brother was clutching part of the fabric that made up the dress and babbling enthusiastically. "You never 'ave a problem with zheir nighties...so why zhis...?" the Frenchman adds, sounding a touch miffed.

"Nighties are gender neutral and usually worn to bed." Arthur immediately defends, going over and carefully picking up Mattie, "But i'll admit...they _do _look rather darling in them...despite the clothing being French.." the last bit was said begrudgingly and with quite a touch of bitterness.

Shaking his head, Francis stands aswell, "Come now, we should head up for breakfast with zhe others." Waiting for the other's nod of agreement, the two of them leave the Potion Master's office, both holding a child.

~.

* * *

~.

As they enter the Great Hall, both babies seem to wake up a bit more, babbling excitedly as they wave their small, chubby hands at every student that comes into their line of sight. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Griffindor, and Ravenclaw alike are all greeted with the same amount of enthusiasm, recieving appreciative coos and such for their efforts from most. Francis laughs jovially and greets a few, mostly those who he sees at the infirmary quite often, usually as a result of something that occurs at quidditch practice. Quite the opposite, Arthur glowers and sneers, something he's quite known for, as he makes a beeline for the High Table, otherwise known as the staff table. He doesn't enjoy holding idle conversation with his students in the Great Hall, knowing he'll see them all too soon in class, where he'll undoubtedly have to lecture on safety protocal when one or two set to roughousing or messing around with potion ingredients.

Getting to the table, Arthur looks at what could only be described as two floating highchairs, although without the legs that would normally hold them up. They were set to the perfect height so that whilst sitting, him and his husband would be able to feed the twins with quite a bit of ease. Sitting down, he eases Matthew into one of them. He then turns to look across the Great Hall, scowl deepening as he sees that Francis is not even halfway to the table, still conversing with students whilst holding Alfred.

"Smile, Arthur. You're scaring some of the first years.."

'Good' the Slytherin head of house thought as he turned his head sharply, emerald eyes glinting as he narrowed them, "Good morning to you as well, Elizabeta..." He greeted with a slight tilt of his head. Waving her hand dismissively, the woman leaned past the somewhat glaring Briton in order to gently tickle under Matthew's chin, "Oh what a lovely outfit...wouldn't your boys look just cute as pygmy puffs wearing such clothing later in life...?" The Hungarian woman nearly cooed, smiling as she was rewarded with Matthew's soft, delighted giggling.

"absolutely not." came Arthur's immediate snort of derision, hoping for the umpteenth time since his childrens' birth that they would not be influenced by both Elizabeta and Francis viewpoint of fashion.

"Ah, but they would look si mignon in such attire~!" crowed Francis as he finally came to the table, setting Alfred in the floating high chair beside Mathew's, running his slender fingers through the tuffs of wheat blonde hair on his blue eyed child.

"They would be picked on mercilessly." Arthur stated dryly, trying in vain to approach things from a more logical standpoint.

"Nonsense..!" Francis retorted with a dramatic wave of his hand, whilst Elizabeta only nodded her agreement.

"I'm sure Alfred and Matthew will make excellent little Gryfindors when they come of age...and in a house such as that, they would not be teased." Opening his mouth to retort, Arthur was cut off abruptly by a new voice making itself known.

"Come, Eliza. Surely Ravenclaw would be a much better match for them..." With a small smile, the woman glanced over her shoulder at her husband as he came to stand partially beside her, one hand on the back of a chair.

"Of course you'd think so, Roderich. But I stand by my statement."

Arthur sputtered and shook his head, opting not to respond to such foolishness as a bell rang out, echoing around the room as teachers and students alike took their seats. As if _his_ children would be anything other than Slytherin. preposterous.

As food began to appear on the long tables, courtesy of the house-elves from the kitchens down below, Arthur removed his wand and with a slight flick, two baby spoons dipped into respective small bowls of what looked to be applesauce. Although thicker. Said spoons lifted up and set to feeding the twins, allowing Francis and Arthur free hands to eat. The Briton could faintly hear inquiries from other other side of the table, wondering where Romulus was that morning. Finding that he was fairly indifferent to the headmaster's whereabouts, Arthur rolled his shoulders in a small shrug before finding himself distracted by a faint sound. Glancing to the right, he immediately chuckled.

"Alfred, No." he murmured softly as he plucked up a cloth napkin from the table and set to cleaning the boy's small hands. It seemed he'd gotten impatient with the spoon and had reached out, trying to grab at it. Of course the spoon would attempt to dart away, but was not quick enough. This had resulted in the inevitable flinging of babyfood, some splattering on the child's cheek; which Arthur was quick to clean up. He then turned his gaze to see if Francis had noticed, but saw that his husband seemed to be engrossed in conversation with the head of Hufflepuff, Katyusha, who doubled as the Herbology professor. No doubt discussing herbal remedies and the like.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur turned his attention back to his plate, occasionally flickering his view up in the direction of the sound of owls, each of which delivering posts to a few students. Despite his furrowing eyebrows and almost comically dark expression...Arthur was happy. He knew from here he'd go about teaching and occasionally visit the infirmary to check on the twins, who would be with Francis in either bassinets or a playpen the man had set up there. It was far too distracting to take Alfred and Matthew to his potion's class, since many of whom he taught would become sidetracked, too busy fawning over the boys' actions. Also...it was somewhat difficult to be taken seriously when you were busy rocking a fussing baby or had accumulated baby spittle on the shoulder of your robe.

~.

* * *

~.

**A/N:** Alrighty then~! I'm sorry if this seems a bit short, but i'd just like to get the idea of this out there and see how people react :3 If you want to see more of them as babies, I might make another story that is simply a series of oneshots and whatnot. As it is, the next chapter will probably have the twins as about two. If you want to see the outfit the twins are wearing, the link is here, just remove the spaces: www .pinkprincess fb 17441-wt. html

**In other news:**

Matthew and Alfred, when they come to the proper age, will have love interests. So if you have any suggestions, let me know.

Also, I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but if you enjoy Mpreg; I'm debating on creating an APH one. All I need those who are interested to do is simply go to my profile and vote on what pairing you'd like it to be :3 ((Let it be known that they are Uke!America based.)) Anyways; thanks for reading!

**Edit:** The next chapter will be written with a different 'tense', since i'm not used to writing how it is shown here. I hope you don't mind.


End file.
